Walkaway
by Krissy09
Summary: Cas leaves home with Dean. Dean makes mistakes. Cas hitch-hicks with bobby. AU.


**I don't own any supernatural characters. there could be a second part but only if its asked for :) ****any mistakes are my own**

* * *

><p>Standing on his front porch Cas watched for the black 67 Impala, that his boyfriend kept in perfect condition. His mother stepped out of the house as it came flying down the road throwing up dust. "Baby why don't you slow down I know you think you love him but Cas you to take it slow."<p>

"Mama I really got to go he's waiting in the car." Cas said opening the passenger side door and sliding in by the man he loved. He looked to his left to see a picture of perfection sitting beside him. "Hey Dean." he said to his green eyed boyfriend.

"Boy you won't get far." Cas heard his mother say before he closed the door.

"Hey baby" Dean said sweetly leaning over to kiss Cas. The kiss lasted a few second then Dean pulled away.

Cas's mother watched as her son drove away with Dean Winchester. Cas was 17 she could stop him but only for a few months and he would resent her the whole time. School was done so she let him make his own choices. She knew Dean would never stay with her son and she had tried to tell Cas over and over but at 17 you think you know everything and Cas refused to listen, saying that Dean loved him and would hurt him. There are a lot of things that bothered her about Dean. He was impulsive and rowdy. She has seen him drunk off his ass hanging on to a different woman each time walking out of the Roadhouse. Then there's the age difference Deans 25. Oh and let's not forget the strange hold he seemed to have Cas. Before Cas met Dean he was a good boy. He had good grades. he listened to his parents. He never snuck out. He was almost perfect. When he meet Dean a few months ago everything changed and fast. She could see Dean getting closer and closer to her baby boy and it scared her. He was trouble and she knew it was only a matter of time before Cas got into deep. Watching Cas leave with him, she was pretty sure that now he was in that deep.

An hour outside of Lawrence, Kansas, Dean pulled into a Texaco station. "Sit out here baby I'll be right back." Cas wasn't sure why dean had stopped here until He saw Dean running out of the door with a fist full of cash. They were racing out if the parking lot before Dean even had his door closed all the way. _I didn't bargain for this_ Cas told himself. But he loved Dean so he slid across the bench seat and laid his head on the broad firm shoulder that belonged to the man he adored. He knew there was no way he could let go of Dean no matter what he did. Dean slid his arm around Cas and Cas Decide he would stay here as long as he could. In Dean's arms he didn't need anything else. He felt safe in the man's arms. Perhaps a part of him knew that his mama was right that Dean would leave and he was trouble but Cas was going to ride this out as far as it would go.

* * *

><p>Cas's mother sat on the front porch waiting for her husband to get home. She saw the dust being kicked up again and thought back to earlier today when she watched her son drive off. Her husband car pulled in and parked. "You ok honey?" he asked as he got to the steps and saw his wife sitting in a rocker.<p>

"Cas is gone. He left with Dean this morning. I don't think he'll be back this time baby. That boy is just gonna hurt him. It's only a matter of time before he hurts Cas and leaves him alone. He didn't take his phone. We have no way to find him." She said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Her husband walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's gonna be ok hon. Cas is a smart kid he'll figure it out sooner or later. Fate will show her cards eventually. Let's go in." She gets up and follows her husband inside.

* * *

><p>It was pitch black when dean pulled into a roadside motel for the night. Cas followed Dean into room 13. It was a small dingy motel room. Dean lead Cas in and Cas sat down in a small chair. "Cas, are you ok?" Dean asked with a small smile, as he was sitting down on the bed.<p>

"Yes dean I'm fine just tired maybe."

"Well then come to bed." Dean said patting the bed beside him.

Cas was unsure but walked over to the bed anyway. He and Dean had only been together for a few months, and while he was anything but innocent he was still very much a virgin and was scared that sharing a bed with Dean would mean that tonight was the night he gave Dean everything he had left. He wanted it to be with Dean maybe not in a dingy cheap hotel but still. He was sure that it would always be Dean he wanted to give this to. Dean leaned back on the pillows and held his arms open for Cas to join him, which Cas did snuggling into the man's chest. "I love you" he whispered into Dean's skin placing a kiss on Dean's chest.

Dean tightened his grip on Cas. It was the first time Cas had told him that. The first time anyone that wasn't Sammy, his brother that. Dean was scared that Cas loved him but would never let that show. "I love you too Cas." He said into the dark messy bed hair the younger man was sporting. Dean places his hand on Cas's chin and pulled his face up to look at Dean. Dean sat there for minute taking in the beautiful face looking back at him. He caught the gaze of the deep blue eyes. Dean felt like they could see all of his insecurities and imperfections. Cas made Dean nervous. He had never dealt with anything like this. He had plenty of partners but none that ever made him feel like he wanted to do better, to be better. Dean leaned down and closed the distance between their lips. Cas moaned into the kiss as Dean licked his tongue across Cas's lip being for him to open then. Cas slipped his hand up Dean's shirt, amazed by the feel of skin on skin. Cas broke the kiss long enough to sit and pulled dean up with him. Cas slipped both hands under Dean's shirt and raised it over Dean's head. Dean followed Cas's action with his own shirt. Cas placed his hand on the back of Dean's neck and pulled him in for another passionate kiss, their hands exploring each other's body. Dean left Cas mouth and started placing kisses on his neck. He gently sucked over Cas's pulse point and making Cas moan. Dean switched their positions and laid Cas down on the bed. He placed his lips back to Cas's mouth, while his hands traveled from Cas's chest to his hips. Dean gently rolls his hips Cas against, forcing Cas to feel his hardness against his own. A lustful moan escapes both men's lips.

Dean pulls Cas's bottom lip between his teeth and bites gently on it. Cas digs his nails into Dean side with a frustrated groan. Dean smiles at the sound. "Are you sure about this?" Dean asked as he moves down to Cas's pants. "Yes, Dean. It's ok" Cas whispered. Dean unbuttons his pants and slid the down and tosses them on the floor. He got up and walked over to get a small plastic bottle out of the pocket his leather jacket. He stands at the foot of the bed looking at the angel spread out before him. Dean slid Cas's boxers down, "turn over" he said gently, as he slides his pants and boxers to the ground. Dean runs his fingertips lightly across the younger man's back. He places kiss up his spine before placing both hands on Cas's hip and easing him to his knees.

Cas couldn't stifle the moan that left his parted lips if he tried, as dean's firm erection pressed against his bare backside. Dean kisses the small of Cas's back as he places a lubricated finger at Cas's entrances, and teases the boy before slowly pushing it in. Cas gasps at the pressure. "Baby, are you sure? We can stop." Dean asked tenderly.

"No."Cas said trying to keep his voice from breaking, "I want this. I want you. Please. Dean." Cas relaxes and Dean eases the digit out and back in a few times. Smiling as he hears Cas's moans for more. Pressure turning into pleasure, Cas adjusts to the sensation from the second digit being inserted fairly quickly. He starts rocking against Dean in anticipation. "oh, God" Cas cries out as deans expert finger brush over his sweet spot. Dean slips in a third finger and stroke the spot again causing Cas to moan loudly. Dean smiles at the sight in front of him. "Dean please I need more. Please Dean!" he begs.

"Okay baby" Dean said removing his fingers and gently rolls Cas over on his back. He slides up against him between his legs, aligning his erection with Cas's entrance. He leans over to kiss Cas as he slowly pushes in. Dean stopped to let Cas get used to the burning feeling as Dean stretches him.

"Don't… stop" Cas gasps through the pain. Hands' griping tight to the sheet as Dean pushes his shaft the rest of the way in, stopping when he is fully sheathed. Cas slowly breaths through the pain until it subsides to a dull ache and is replace by the pleasure of Dean being inside him. Cas wants more he needs more. Now! "God Dean move! Do something." He voices filled with lust and desire.

Dean leans down to cover Cas's body with his own, kissing him eagerly before rolling his hips and hitting Cas's sweet spot again, causing the smaller man to gasp and clench the sheets again. "Fuck Dean… Fuck me…" He moans through Deans thrusts.

"Oh baby you feel so good." Dean moans in Cas's ear before tugging on his earlobe cause Cas to shiver and moan beneath him. Dean has had both partners before Cas but none of them ever felt as good as Cas. He thrust in and out at a speedy pace relishing in the moans and scream he can pull from the younger mans lips. "fuck Cas" Dean growls almost animalistic. "So fucking perfect." Dean felt himself building fast then he wanted but he was determined to make this amazing for Cas so he wraps his hand around his member and begins pumping it quickly, making Cas moan from sheer pleasure.

"Dean… Dea... oh… Fuck… God… Dean… Jesus… Dean… I'm about to…" He moaned as he shot his load over Dean's hand and his own chest. Dean felt Cas tighten around him as he came. "fuck Cas." He said releasing his own inside Cas. Dean eases out of Cas and grabs a towel clean the off. Cas doesn't move just lays there looking completely fucked out. His senses are faded and his eyes are heavy. This is a new kinda high that he has never been able to reach before.

Dean lies down on the bed and Cas rolls into him. "I love you" Dean says "no matter what don't forget that" running his fingers through Cas's dark messy hair.

"I love you too." Cas barely whispered already half asleep.

Dean laid there listening to the shallow breaths coming from the only person besides Sam that he'd ever really cared about, loved even. He knew he cared more about Cas then he did himself. He'd give the world to never have this night end. He wasn't good for Cas he saw that this afternoon when he'd robbed the store he saw the disappointment in those beautiful blue eyes. He would never forget that look. He knew what he had to do, not because he wanted to but because he had to. He eased his arm out from under Cas's head, placed a kiss on his prefect forehead and got off the bed. He grabbed his clothes off the floor and slipped them back on. He covered Cas and made sure he was warm before he walked over the door and quietly opened it. He glanced back at the sleeping form lying alone on the bed, wiping a single tear that fell down his check. "I'm sorry" he whispers into the darkness of the room. "I am so sorry" he said closing the door soundlessly behind him. He walked over to impala and fired her up, pausing only a moment before pulling out of the motel parking lot, driving back the way they had came.

Cas wake up and reached over for Dean, the bed around him was empty and cold. Cas flipped on the light that was beside the bed, he looked around and saw no proof that Dean was even there. He tried to keep calm but felt the tears gathers behind his eyes. He moved slightly to get off the bed and felt the proof that Dean had been there with a slight ache in his backside. He ignored it and pulled himself up looking for any sign that Dean would be coming back. There was nothing. He slipped on his boxers and walked to door opening it to look out at the parking lot, the black impala was gone. He couldn't fight the tears anymore. He crumpled at the door still looking out at an empty parking lot. Dean had left him. He had given Dean everything and he still left. He was stuck here he didn't have a way back home. He sat there in the open doorway looking for the black impala to pull back up. He sat there for hours while the sun drove away the darkness. The sun brought a new light to Cas; Dean wasn't coming back for him. He had to get home on his own. He got dressed and returned the key to the front office.

He walked out to the high way and started walking back to Kansas. As cars passed he held his thumb out hope that one would stop. An hour later six cars had passed not bothering to look back. The seventh car passed and slowed. The driver leaned his arm out the window and motioned for the boy to come here. Cas ran up to the driver's window. It was old mixed matched color car that was in serious need of a paint job. "Where you headed, boy?" asked an older man with a short cut beard and a dirty ball cap.

"Lawrence, Kansas." Cas said.

"Me too. Get in."

"Thank you sir." Cas said as he opened the passenger door and slid into the seat.

"Names Bobby." The man said with a gruff voice.

"Castiel." Cas says shyly. They rode in silence for a while before Bobby reached over and turned on the radio, Cas listen to the song that purred out of the old speakers.

**"Alone in the silence she wakes up too soon**

**And reaches for his arm**

**But She'll just keep reaching on **

**For the cold hard truth revealed what it had know **

**That boys just a walkway Joe**

**Born to be a leaver **

**Tell you from the word go,**

**Destined to deceive her.**

**He's the wrong kind of paradise**

**But it was just another lesson in life **

**That boy was a walkway Joe.**

Cas had realized that the tears had welled up in his eyes again until one fell down his check. He quickly brushed it away but the motion did not go unnoticed. "You alright boy? I know it's none of my business but it's not often I have a crying young man in my car."

"Yes sir, I'm fine it's just I left home with my boyfriend yesterday and today he's gone left me at a crappy motel room to get back home by myself. He said he loved me and he just left. Who does that?" Cas replied feeling the tears pouring down his face.

"Idjit." Bobby said. Cas chuckled a little at the gruffness behind the word. "Well I got a call from my nephew telling me that he'd been arrested for knocking over a Texaco. So I get to go deal with dumb ass."

After sharing their stories, the car was engulfed in silence again. Cas looked out the window watching the scenery blend together. It wasn't too long before they pulled into Lawrence. "I can get home from here."Cas said as Bobby pulled the car over to the shoulder "Thank you sir." He said shaking the man's hand before he climbed out.

"Hey Castiel, how do you get to the police station?"

"Follow this road it'll lead you into town and follow the hospital signs you see it before you get to the hospital."

"Thank you, son. What was that boys name?"

"Dean Winchester sir." Cas saw the older man's expression change into a very unhappy smile.

"Be good." Bobby said as he pulled off.

Cas walked home at a slow pace not really wanting to face his parents now knowing that they had been right about Dean. He walked up to the house about thirty minutes later, seeing his mother sitting out in her rocking chair. "oh thank God." She sighed as she rushed out to meet her very tired son. "I didn't think I'd see you again baby." She said wrapping her arms around Cas. "Come on in. I'll make you a sandwich. You don't have to talk if you don't want but if you do I'm right here baby as always." She tugged Cas's arm until he followed her inside and to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry mama." He sighed into the glass of tea she had just placed in front of him. "thank you." He looked at the sandwich she sat down. Silence filled the room as Cas ate.

"I'm not gonna push you. When you get done go get a shower and go to bed. You look like you haven't slept at all. I'll wake up when dinners ready." She said as Cas finished his food. She took the plate to the sink and washed it off as Cas got up and went upstairs to his bedroom. He flopped on to his bed and pulled a pillow up to his chest. He cried into until his body was shaking and sleep finally claimed him once again. The last thing he thought of was never seeing Dean's emerald green eyes again.

~fin~

* * *

><p><strong>the song that made Cas cry is '"Walkaway Joe" by Trisha Yearwood <strong>


End file.
